Embers Secret
by Siah1
Summary: Danny finds out Ember secret.
1. Stupid Secretes No One Knows

**Okay So this is my first Danny Phantom fanfic i dont care if you flame me its still a review **

**Disclaimer:I dont own Danny Phantom Claimer:I do own ?**

**Extremly short...............review**

**Sorry for spelling mistakes it wont let me fix them**

* * *

**Danny's Pov**

Guess you could say everythings changed in the past 8 years almost every bodies out of high school Tucker and Valerie had a son his names Terry he's a good kid,Dash and Pauline had a son,Star and Quan had a daughter but then nobody really cares about there lives. Me I married Sam Manson we have a bueatiful daughter named Danielle, Dani for short.I still cant believe Sam took me back after "the incident".

**Sam's Pov**

I started putting Danielle's hair in a tight ponytail for school,I had finnaly finished her pony tail and was actully pleased with myself who would have known Sam Manson would acully like doing hair,I chuckled at myself as Dani went to look for her backpack.

I began chatting with Vallerie as we sighned the kids in,we had grown close over the years,Valerie gave Terry a hug while I pecked Dani on the cheek,then I saw Sanchez the most concieted slut in the world although she married Dash and had his child she still had this little crush on Danny that just kills me. She began chatting with her high school "BFF" Star as they sighned there children in Pauline bumped me,it took all my streghth not to beat her pretty little face into the ugly bulging blood smudge it was born to be.I simply said goodbye to Dani and walked away like an adalt,man I've got soft.

**Danny's Pov**

I began Potroling the area for the fifth time, suddenly my ghost sense picked up,I looked around my eyes narrowed the she appered.

"Why you acting like Im some crimanal geeeez" and almost blood curtiling scrachy voice said,I looked at over at Kitty she didn't seem to get my questioning look and finally she began to speak.

"Embers gonna kill me for telling you this ....but you need to know"she siad why rolling her feet nevesloy in the wind,I raised an eye brow.

"Okay mabey you don't care..... but what if you do" she exclaimed this time she started pacing back and forth,I felt my face scrunched up.

"Would you just spit it out already" I shouted causing some cars to look up as if they already weren't.

Kitty bit her lip in anticipation and I bit mine in frustration,what she said next I knew would change my life forever.


	2. Annoyance, Anger and Amber ?

M'kay here's the second chapter . and BTW my chapters get longer the more reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Claimer: I do own ?

Also would it kill you guys to review I see how many people read it, also if you do review please tell me how you feel about the "secret" and do you think I need to label the POV'S.

Biostory  
2010-06-15 . chapter 1

You will have to read to find out the secrete

ZC Hiya  
2010-05-29 . chapter 1

Thanks reviewers like you make me want to update ASAP

VeekaIzhanez  
2010-05-22 . chapter 1

Thanks really appreciate the review

**

* * *

**

Danny's POV'S

I couldn't believe this how could this happen to me, me of all people. Sam won't even look at me, she just glares at the few ghost that stroll by. How do I talk to her, will Ember even accept me as the-

"Danny quit mumbling to yourself were here " Sam screamed at me though at each word her voice got deeper, softer, sadder. I slowly got out the car Danielle right behind me Sam tapped her foot showing her patience was wherein thin. I softly knocked on the door, my eyes closed.

"Hello" a small voice said, I slowly opened my eyes to a young girl approximately the same age as Dani her face was a bit tanned, her fire azure blue hair seem to lick her face s she moved. She seemed nervous for she constantly twisted a lock of her long hair, she looked to see if someone was behind us and frowned when she found no one there. Sam elbowed me after our 5 minute staring contest, she mouthed talk and rolled her eyes as I pretended to not understand. Obviously upset Sam growled before speaking.

"Hi were looking for your-"

She's' not hear" the girl stated with a tinge of annoyance.

Well" Sam began

I don't know when she will be back'' the young child stated this time annoyance was engraved in her voice, apparently Sam notice this to she let out a small growl and glared at the girl that's when I choose to step in.

"Hey sweetie we were wondering if we could contact your mom, do you know where she is" I almost could believe how well that sounded the girl just nodded her head her blue eyes gleaming. She then rolled those eyes before attempting to shut the door.

"Listen you little Brat we need to talk to your mom now got it now" Sam yelled angrily, me and Danielle looked at her in shook although she didn't seem to care.

"My names Amber get it right" the girl stated flourished with anger, Sam just lauphed obviously making the Amber angrier. The girl eyes seem to get darker, she bit her lip probably in frustration then she smiled, tears began to form in her eyes, we heard a slight growl that's when we turned our attention to HER.

Embers eyes were bloody red, they seemed to scream bloody murder at every glance. That's when heard it something I thought I never wanted to hear again, not because it was horrid or ratchet but because I knew it packed a punch.

I quickly pushed Sam and Dani out of the way before being sent 100 yards away. I slowly got up the pain was well painful, Ember seem to smirk at this.

"What do you want Dipstick" she spoke with anger and annoyance.


	3. Romance

Okay super sorry that I haven't updated in a while been so busy with cheer and ballet but this week is officially my...well make up week  
Some of my story's are kinda old so my writing style will either be really different or completely different, I will try. To make them simular. I apologize for that sincerely this chappie will be short..sorry again. Enough of my rambling to begin...

Lies and Deceit, it's all around me  
Lies and Deceptions, two bad surroundings

I looked in horror as Danny's body slowly rose from the gravel. It was obvious he was in pain to Ember and myself.

Should I she help him, but he lied. I should help him, but why.

Did this change anything , do I still love him. Yes of coarse I do we've been through to much for me not to but that doesn't change the fact that he did this. He slept with her he had a-

"Daddy"' Dannielle ran over before I could stop her. She cradled his head as best as she could, which wasn't much itself. Danny started getting up. Ember was currently posed with her hand on her third cord. She wouldn't hit Danielle. If she was she would have already done it. Danny-that's another story.

" I'll ask again .you. want dipstick",she was angry and that always was a bad sign.

"Look I don't want to fight, we need to talk" Danny being well Danny un purposely avoided the question. Ember made sure the third cord hit him right in the balls.

Should I she help him, but he lied. I should help him, but why.

I can't believe I'm doing this I muttered standing in front of Danny was suicide in reality. But we were in the ghost zone, the next blast went right through me. Danny however-

"Ohfff-"

" Look you could beat the unliving shit out Danny forever. But that won't solve anything let's just talk to each other Mother to... Mother" it sounded better in her head but it will do.

Embers door lead to what seemed to be a never ending zone of space with a few guitars and drums here and there.

" I would say take a seat but you'll just go right through it" Ember mumbled. Danielle was standing next to Danny who was leaned over still in pain. Good I hope it hurts. Did I. The way he looked at her. The way she looked at him.

Lies and Deceit, it's all around me  
Lies and Deceptions, two bad surroundings

No I couldn't hate him not even if I tried not if wanted to. We just had to much history. I stole a glance at Amber, but they have history too.

" Maybe it's best we talk without the girls here" I reason. I don't know why I reasoning, I don't even know why I'm here. Ember and I seemed be on the same page as she nodded to Amber. Amber groaned but reluctantly grabbed Danielle's hand a led her through another door.

" So what's this about" she directed it toward me but you could tell she didn't want me to answer. Danny who had been quite for. A while stopped gazing at where the girls once were and met with my eyes.

" I know" he said always unpurpasly ovoid ing a question. Ember rolled her eyes it was obvious she was use to Danny's behavior as well because she didn't ask him to it struck me she was use to Danny.

Lies and Deceit, it's all around me  
Lies and Deceptions, two bad surroundings

" Kitty told me...about Amber I know she's my-

" Kitty is a liar" of coarse Ember cuts him off right when he stops beating around the bush.

" As much as i wish you were telling the truth we know she wouldn't lie about this" okay maybe I sounded a little to harsh but judging the circumstances wouldn't you be too.

" you calling me a liar" ember said as she etched towards me normally I would have been scared but in the ghost zone there was nothing to fear she couldn't hurt me here. That didn't stop her from fire shots at me though.

My place was trashed, partially my fault but if dipstick could keep his bitch in check we wouldn't have a problem. we wouldn't have a problem if it weren't for dipstick. Was it bad that I really didn't mind the problem.

Dipstick being the goody goody he was stopped me from attacking by firing one of his own it wasn't enough to hurt me, but then again when was any of his attacks enough to really hurt me.

" Fine so you know so what" i sat in my own demise hand on one of my cords waiting for another attack. He didn't give me what i wanted.

" So i plan to be apart of her life" there he goes again with that incredibly innocent vioce but i know from experience he isn't so innocent.

Innocence is pure; innocence is fresh;  
Innocence is new. So, it's a beauty.  
The virginity is the innocence.  
Virginity is itself a beauty.

I think maybe he still is a little as he helps me up he send tingles through my body nobody can even come close to knowing about. I look at the vegan, unless of coarse you experienced this.

I smirk as I see the vegan glare in my should be smug he chose her didn't he. Her eyes flicker to the side as our daughters return from the door I sent them through. She's hurt good I hope it hurts like hell.

"Good the girls are back, hey guys we have something to tell-

"No we don't" I said while grabbing on Danny's shoulder. Our first contact with one another in Years. The vegan looks our way, knowing and yet not knowing of the history we have.

i wander around your territory,  
keeping my imprints on your skin.  
a sigh of relief and a moan of satisfaction  
take you where nowhere you've been.  
flicker of my tongue,  
the tremble in your voice  
move closer,  
closer as skin.  
the smell of your innocence lingers  
in my senses,  
the taste of your fear excites me.

"Deceiving others. That is what the world calls a romance."  
― Oscar Wilde


End file.
